<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bliss by BriMac0518</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805405">Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518'>BriMac0518</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Elves, F/M, Fluff, Sin'dorei, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaelyria had come to truly understand the term "marital bliss" thanks to her dear husband Tylek.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Ty featuring his Blood Elf hunter Tylek and my Blood Elf hunter Kaelyria.</p><p>PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every day was beautiful when you lived in Eversong Woods. The golden trees and gorgeous landscape provided a fitting home for the Sin’dorei along with the glorious city that was their capital. Silvermoon City’s gleaming spires shone in the sunlight, the city filled with magic.</p><p>It was where Kaelyria had chosen to call home after the loss of her family to the Scourge. Their home in Eversong was gone, so relocating to the city provided the change that she needed in order to get through the grieving process. She’d had quite a while and thankfully it was easier each day. It helped immensely having her two lynxes Kim’belore and Kim’felo as her closest companions. She’d raised them both from cubs after finding them beside their dead mother and loved them fiercely.</p><p>Then she met Tylek Forestsong and everything had changed, but only for the better. Kaelyria fell and she fell hard, elated to realize that she wasn’t the only one. Some might say they had moved too quickly, but Kae was a firm believer in the stance that when you knew, you knew. Marrying Tylek was the best thing she’d ever done as far as she was concerned. He was a blessing along with their two beautiful children that had come along not long after their marriage began.</p><p>In the townhouse that they shared within Silvermoon, their family was happy and whole. Kae really could not have asked for anything more. She went to sleep and woke up beside the man she loved every day and got to watch their children blossom before her very eyes, growing into such intelligent and wonderful people in their own right. As their mother, she had such high hopes for their future.</p><p>The twins were toddlers and Kae marveled at just how fast time seemed to pass when it came to children. Her mother had been right when she said that kids really did grow up far too quickly. It felt like only yesterday when they’d taken their first breaths and given their first cries in protest at being brought into the world. Kae knew she wouldn’t have traded a single moment of seeing them grow and learn, experience new things with the innocence that only children could.</p><p>Kae shook her head as she stood at the backdoor to their home, looking through the glass to the small yard behind it. She often found herself getting lost in her inner musings about life and family, mentally chiding losing focus of what was right in front of her. Namely her amazing husband and their two beautiful children playing together on the grass. The golden hair of her son and daughter were shining in the sunlight, their tiny little ears wriggling as they toddled along, chasing their father.</p><p>Tylek was on his hands and knees, pretending to be a lynx like Kim’belore and Kim’felo. He took turns letting the twins chase him and then chasing them in return. Their shrieks of laughter were filled with nothing but joy and Kae felt her heart warming at the sound. The real lynxes were nearby on the warm grass, taking a nap in the sunshine, though Kae could tell from the look on Kim’felo’s face that he was not impressed with Tylek’s performance. Years later, the grumpy cat still carried that attitude of his, but Kae suspected that would never change.</p><p>Her attention was drawn back to her husband as he roared and got to his feet with both of their children in his arms, making them laugh and squeal as he pretended to gobble them up. A wide smile formed on her lips as she opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight to join her little family.</p><p>“My goodness, did you have to eat them both?” Kae pretended to fuss her husband.</p><p>Tylek offered a shrug, still holding onto their squirming offspring who were giggling all the while. “What? I was hungry. Big cat’s got to eat you know.”</p><p>“I suppose you’re right. Shame. I was rather fond of them.” Her golden eyes gleamed with mischief as she went to take their daughter from him and immediately received a hug as little arms wound around her neck. She shared a smile with her husband as the laughter died down and the yawning began.</p><p>“Looks like someone’s tired from hunting,” Tylek murmured as he adjusted his hold on their son, cradling him against his chest. “I think it’s nap time.”</p><p>“I think that sounds like an excellent idea,” she said, stroking the soft strands of her daughter’s hair with one hand and kissing the top of her head. Together they made their way back into the house, leaving the cats to their snoozing.</p><p>It didn’t take long to get the kids tucked into bed thanks to how much Tylek had managed to wear them out in the backyard and the two of them left their children to their naps within minutes of re-entering the house. In the hallway, Tylek pulled his wife into his arms.</p><p>Kae smiled as she wound her arms around his neck, fingers idly playing with his dark hair. “What about you? Are you worn out too?”</p><p>He chuckled and shook his head. “Surprisingly no, but if you’d like to change that then I’m certainly not going to stop you.”</p><p>The wicked grin he gave her coaxed a quiet laugh from the huntress. “Well, far be it of me to deny you. Whatever did you have in mind?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure I’ll come up with something.” His voice got lower as he pulled her closer, the distance between them vanishing until their lips met.</p><p>Even now, years after they were married, Tylek’s kiss still sent a thrill through her and she didn’t hesitate to part her lips in order to grant him entry. Their tongues played together as she buried slender fingers in the dark softness of his hair. The little moan that escaped her was rewarded with a little grin of his that she felt against her lips.</p><p>Then he was lifting her in his arms and carrying her toward their bedroom. She wound her legs around his waist, that kiss never breaking. They’d done this enough times that Tylek knew his way by heart and easily deposited her on the bed without encountering any obstacles. Once she was on her back, his hands went to work in order to quickly divest her of the pesky clothing that was in his way.</p><p>As he undressed her, his mouth trailed from hers along her jaw, lips soft and warm. When he reached her neck, she knew he’d probably be able to feel the way her pulse raced against his lips as he kept giving her those tender kisses. She shifted as needed to help remove her garments, but she was also careful not to dislodge him.</p><p>“You’re overdressed, Mister Forestsong,” Kae told him once she was naked and he was still dressed, grinning impishly up at him from where she lay before him.</p><p>“How dare I. Let me fix that immediately then.” He winked then rose to his feet, standing in front of the bed. Rather than let her assist in undressing him, Tylek let her watch as, piece by piece, his clothing fell away until they were both bared to each other’s hungry gazes and touch.</p><p>Not one to waste time, Tylek settled on top of her once more, cradled between his wife’s thighs as their lips met. Hungry and heated, the kiss left no room for doubt as to how much the Sin’dorei couple wanted each other. The warmth of his body pressed to hers had Kae shivering, hands eager to explore. She could feel the rigid length of him against her hip, but knew that would come into play eventually. Not yet, however.</p><p>Tylek had proved to Kaelyria time and time again that he knew just how to please her. His mouth trailed a familiar path down her neck to her chest, making her moan beneath him as his lips wrapped around a pert nipple. He teased her there with teeth and tongue, distracting her from the downward trek his hand took until it slipped between her legs. His wife keened beneath him when he found her clit, fingers teasing the sensitive little bundle of nerves until he had Kae writhing atop the mattress.</p><p>Kae clutched at him, cradling his head to her breast as her hips bucked as much as they could with her husband on top of her. The flush of arousal spread across her fair skin and the way she moaned for him was ample proof that she wanted so much more.</p><p>Tylek continued to tease her with clever fingers, paying the same attention to her other breast with his mouth as he did so until he decided to spare her further torment. His hand moved, sliding down her thigh to grip the underside of her knee, hiking her leg up as the head of his length brushed against her entrance.</p><p>Kae parted her legs wider for him, her back arching just a bit as he pressed into her slowly. More teasing that had her squirming beneath him, but she was careful not to hinder him entering her. She felt him groan against her breast as the wet heat of her accepted him into her body and, as always, it was perfect. He made her feel whole in so many ways and that was just one more way he managed to do so.</p><p>Tylek was still for several long moments, peppering her rosy skin with soft little kisses as they both adjusted. Then he began to move his hips, slowly sliding in and out of her. Each time he pressed inward, he managed to go as deeply as possible, keeping hold of her leg with one hand while his upper body weight was braced on his elbow beside her.</p><p>Hungry kisses were exchanged, as he moved faster, his dark hair tickling her skin as it brushed along her chest. Kaelyria wound her arms tightly around him, completely unwilling to let go of him just yet. She knew Tylek wouldn’t mind. Her husband never did. Instead, he began to thrust faster, harder, the slow lovemaking turning passionate and almost desperate.</p><p>Kae groaned raggedly with each forward snap of his hips, her nails dragging down the warm skin of his back, feeling the way the bed was rocking beneath them. She didn’t try to be quiet. Their children could sleep through anything. She’d made absolutely certain of that starting from the day they were born. So she let Tylek hear and see just what he was doing to her as they both chased their release, her head thrown back on the pillow and her throat bared as she cried out when she climaxed.</p><p>She felt him thrust into her a few more times, his tempo faltering when he came at last, burying his release inside of her. Tylek slumped on top of her, but not completely, keeping his upper body weight off of Kae with his arms. He was panting heavily just as she was, both of their hearts racing, but she smiled up at her husband, bringing her hand to his cheek.</p><p>“I love you,” she murmured, thumb caressing his skin gently.</p><p>“I love you too,” he replied, leaning in and kissing her softly once he had the breath for it.</p><p>He chuckled afterward, the tip of his nose brushing against hers. “They really do sleep through anything.”</p><p>“Oh yes. It’s wonderful.” She grinned wickedly up at him. “Don’t worry, love. The next one will too.”</p><p>Tylek blinked, her words giving him pause. “The next one?”</p><p>“Mhm.” It was almost comical the way his eyes widened when she took his hand and brought it to her still flat abdomen, but it was clear he got the message when a brilliant grin formed on his face. </p><p>When Tylek leaned down to kiss her again, he was still smiling, and Kaelyria wouldn’t have had it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518">Twitter</a><br/><a href="http://brimac0518.tumblr.com">tumblr</a><br/><a href="http://instagram.com/brimac0518/">Instagram</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>